un conte de Noël
by Louise Malone
Summary: le destin fait parfois bien les choses...
1. Noël 1996

_**Cet OS est un conte de Noël, pas forcément, voire pas du tout, réaliste, triste au début, mais très gai à la fin. Un vrai récit de Noël, sucré et collant, mais qui, je l'espère, donnera à ceux qui le liront un peu de joie, d'espoir et un peu de foi en la magie de Noël !**_

_**Il m'a été inspiré par un épisode de la série "urgences" entre autre. Cette histoire se passe dans les années 90.**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Les chants de Noël passent en boucle dans le service des urgences depuis plusieurs jours déjà et je les fredonne même sous la douche…

Ceci dit on est le 22 décembre et à part serrer les dents en attendant que ça passe, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre !

Je ne suis pas mécontent de travailler, d'un côté.

Pas que je n'aime pas être à la maison, bien au contraire, j'adore ma femme et mon fils, mais la période des fêtes est terrible pour nous, à cause des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle véhicule.

Notre fils, Emmett A bientôt 13 ans, et durant des années Esmée et moi avons essayé d'en avoir un autre. Mais nous avons mit prêt de 5 ans avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau enceinte.

Le bébé était attendu pour le mois de février.

Emmett, qui avait 8 ans et demi, était fou de joie, tout comme nous.

Et puis, le 24 décembre, en rentrant à la maison, Esmée a eu un grave accident de voiture.

Un poids lourd a perdu le contrôle en roulant sur du verglas et a embouti la voiture de ma femme, la projetant contre un pilier en béton.

Elle a été blessée à l'abdomen.

Elle était enceinte de 7 mois et ils ont du la césariser en urgence dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, et lui enlever l'utérus, mais aussi la rate, un rein et un morceau d'intestin.

Notre fille a vécu quelques heures, dans une couveuse.

J'ai pu la voir.

Cela n'a pas été le cas d'Esmée qui est restée en réanimation plusieurs jours.

J'étais évidement totalement désemparé et sous le choc.

Emmett me tenait par la main, je me souviens parfaitement de ça, tandis que nous allions inlassablement du service de réanimation ou était soignée Esmée, à celui de réanimation néo-natale ou sa petite sœur luttait contre la mort.

Hélas, elle a perdu la bataille.

Elle est morte dans mes bras, le 25 décembre, quelques minutes après le lever du soleil.

Emmett dormait sur un canapé dans la salle de repos du personnel, qui avait eu pitié de nous.

Je me souviens d'être allé le réveiller, de lui avoir donné le petit paquet contenant la montre Batman qu'il souhaitait.

Mais il a tout de suite comprit qu'un drame c'était produit.

Je lui ai annoncé la mort de sa sœur.

Il s'est mit à pleurer puis m'a demandé si c'était mal de préférer que ce soit le bébé qui soit mort plutôt que sa maman.

Je lui ai juré que non.

Puis nous sommes allés auprès d'Esmée.

Les jours suivants ont été terribles, bien entendu.

Ma femme n'était pas en état et je ne voulais pas associer mon fils de 8 ans à cela, alors c'est seul que j'ai enterré ma fille.

Nous l'avons appelée Rose, parce que, comme les roses, elle n'a vécu que l'espace d'un matin.

Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous reconstruire. Nous étions soudés, mais Esmée a du suivre des mois de rééducation et surtout, la perte de sa fille et l'annonce de sa stérilité l'ont plongée dans une dépression contre laquelle aujourd'hui encore elle se bat.

Je me secoue. Je dois avancer, continuer, soigner. Oublier.

Il faut penser à Emmett.

J'ai rencontré ses professeurs hier. Ils m'ont dit que les résultats de mon fils sont bons, son comportement aussi mais ils trouvent que sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme sont sans doute forcés, pour nous épargner.

Et je trouve aussi qu'il prend beaucoup trop soin de sa mère, il est évident qu'il a peur pour elle.

Pourtant Esmée lutte de toutes ses forces, elle travaille, elle cuisine, elle fait tout ce qu'il faut mais elle est d'une visible fragilité.

Je frissonne, parce que cette année, pour la première fois j'ai prit la décision de refuser d'aller sur la tombe de Rose le jour de Noël.

J'ignore comment va le prendre Esmée. Mais Emmett a besoin que Noël reste Noël, il ne sera plus un enfant très longtemps et je ne veux pas lui gâcher ce jour, encore une fois.

Demain soir, je vais devoir en parler à ma femme.

Elle n'est pas du genre à piquer une crise de colère mais plutôt à s'effondrer en larmes.

Maggie, l'infirmière, me tend un dossier :

« Un homme renversé par un chasse neige, en 8, il a la jambe dans un triste état ! »

Je fonce.

Pour trouver une scène assez apocalyptique :

Je reconnais l'homme, qui se tord de douleur sur le brancard, mais essaye de se maitriser, ce qui ne doit pas être facile vu qu'il a une fracture ouverte de la jambe : l'os dépasse de son pantalon à hauteur du fémur…C'est le shérif Swan, avec qui j'ai de bons rapports de travail.

Mais accrochée à lui, il y a une petite fille qui pleure à chaudes larmes. Je sais qu'il est divorcé, sans doute qu'il doit avoir la garde de sa fille cette année pour Noël…

Je m'approche de l'enfant et la prend dans mes bras.

Je m'adresse à son père :

«Vous me reconnaissez ? Je suis Carlisle Cullen, on va vous monter au bloc opératoire, vous allez avoir une opération orthopédique »

Il grimace, blanc de souffrance :

« Ma fille…Sa mère est en Europe…Appelez mon ami…Billy Black…Il pourra la prendre… »

Et ça me fait comme un flash. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

« Ecoutez moi, si vous le voulez bien je peux m'en charger, ma femme ne travaille pas durant les 2 semaines de vacances de mon fils, elle sera totalement ravie de l'avoir à la maison, et ça vous tranquillisera ! »

Il fait oui de la tête, visiblement soulagé.

Je confie l'enfant à une infirmière et découpe le pantalon du shérif.

La plaie est très moche, je ne le lui dis pas mais il va avoir une longue, une très longue convalescence…

Il monte au bloc et je vais rejoindre la petite fille.

Elle a encore des traces de larmes sur les joues mais elle est calmée.

Maggie l'a installée devant un coloriage et une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlisle, tu as entendu, je suppose, que ton papa est d'accord pour que tu viennes passer quelques jours chez moi pendant qu'il est soigné ici ? »

Elle fait oui de la tête et demande :

« Il va mourir ? »

« Oh non ! Pas du tout, sa jambe est cassée mais les chirurgiens vont la réparer, après il va devoir porter un plâtre, pendant assez longtemps, mais après il sera guéri et il pourra courir comme avant »

Elle me sourit, soulagée.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Bella »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai 6 ans »

« Très bien, je finis mon travail dans deux heures et on ira chez moi ensuite, ma femme et mon fils seront très heureux de te voir ! »

Elle me sourit et retourne à son coloriage.

Je me glisse dans un bureau et téléphone à Esmée. Je lui raconte brièvement ce qui s'est passé.

Quand je lui parle de Bella elle m'interrompt :

« J'espère que tu as proposé à cet homme de prendre sa fille en charge ? »

« Bien sur, je rentre avec elle à la fin de mon service ! »

« Oh c'est merveilleux ! Tu as bien fait ! Oh mais j'ai tout juste le temps d'aller lui acheter quelques affaires ! EMMETT VIENS VOIR CHERI »

Et crac, elle me raccroche au nez.

Aucune importance. La joie dans sa voix me donne la pêche !

Je termine mon service, plus joyeux que depuis longtemps.

J'installe Bella à l'arrière de ma voiture.

Elle est mignonne cette gosse. Elle a un air sage mais intelligent aussi.

Elle a des longs cheveux bruns, emmêlés, sans doute suite aux événements de la journée, que ma femme va se faire un plaisir de coiffer.

L'arrivée est triomphale.

A peine je suis garée qu'Emmett se précipite sur la voiture et ouvre la portière.

Bella sursaute mais il lui tend un gros lapin en peluche :

« C'est toi Bella ? Allez viens, maman t'a acheté plein de trucs ! »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf il la détache et la tire hors de la voiture.

Je les suis.

Esmée sort sur le perron, m'ignore totalement et se penche sur la petite.

Elle lui tend les bras. Bella se précipite dedans.

Je souris. Mais bon, quand Bella va devoir repartir ça va être dur.

Il ne faut pas penser à ça. Je m'engouffre dans la maison.

Esmée est assise sur le canapé, entourée d'Emmett et de Bella. Elle montre un livre à Bella, qui tient le lapin serré contre elle.

Prêt des escaliers je vois un bon nombre de sacs de vêtements.

Emmett me voit et vient me parler à l'oreille : »

Avec maman on lui a aussi acheté des cadeaux de Noël, on les a cachés dans le garage ! »

Et il file auprès de sa mère.

Je me sers un verre de jus de fruits et je m'installe prêt d'eux.

Bella écoute avec passion les aventures d'Ernest et Célestine.

Esmée resplendit. Elle a les yeux qui brillent et son sourire fait plaisir à voir.

Ensuite on passe à table.

Esmée n'a pas du avoir le temps de cuisiner mais elle acheter des lasagnes chez le traiteur.

Bella mange bien, mais elle ne peut pas finir son assiette et Emmett se charge de la liquider.

On parle à Bella pendant le repas, elle est visiblement contente, bien qu'un peu déboussolée.

Puis Esmée monte avec elle pour lui donner un bain.

Pendant ce temps Emmett et moi on joue au basket dans le garage.

Il me montre ou sont cachés les cadeaux de Bella. Il n'y a pas moins de 7 paquets.

« Maman a voulu lui prendre des trucs de fille, elle aura deux poupées, un Barbie, des pets shops, des peluches et des livres. Et moi j'ai choisi des playmobils pour elle ! »

Je souris à mon fils :

« Tu es content qu'elle soit là ? »

« Oh oui ! Bon ça aurait été mieux un garçon mais je devrais pouvoir lui apprendre certains jeux vidéo quand même ! »

J'éclate de rire et serre mon fils contre moi.

Les filles redescendent. Bella est revêtue d'un pyjama en tissu blanc avec de la dentelle, très baby doll, avec de petits pantoufles à tête de chat et une robe de chambre rose avec des coccinelles.

Ses cheveux sont encore humides, mais ils ont visiblement été démêlés et ils sont coiffés en deux tresses, ce qui accentue encore son côté petite fille modèle. Elle sent bon le parfum d'Esmée, elle serre toujours le lapin dans ses bras et elle a visiblement été un peu maquillée par ma femme : elle a un peu de rouge à lèvres.

Esmée, toujours aussi rayonnante, nous annonce :

« Bella va se coucher, elle vient vous dire bonne nuit ! »

Bella, qui a l'air particulièrement satisfaite de son sort, vient nous déposer un bisou sur la joue, à Emmett et à moi.

Je contiens mon rire en voyant la marque de rouge à lèvres sur la joue de mon fils. Je le pensais un peu jeune pour ça !

Les filles s'en vont.

Emmett va se doucher à son tour et je monte espionner.

Esmée a installé Bella dans la chambre d'amis.

Je colle mon oreille à la porte et j'entends la voix de ma femme raconter l'histoire de Boucle d'or et les 3 ours.

La petite voix de Bella monte :

« Les ours ils ont peur des petites filles ? »

Je retiens mon rire et je redescends au salon. Je remplis deux verres de vin, je ranime la cheminée et j'attends ma femme.

Emmett vient rapidement me dire bonne nuit. Une demi-heure plus tard Esmée arrive, souriante.

Nous buvons notre vin enlacés, discutant calmement.

Ma femme est comme avant. Comme avant le drame. Et si je ne dis rien ce soir, je sais que quand ce sera pour Bella le moment de rentrer chez elle, je lui proposerai d'adopter un enfant.

Elle a toujours refusé mes propositions en ce sens, sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas prête, mais je peux voir ce soir qu'elle avance, que bientôt nous poussons nous projeter dans cette aventure.

Nous allons nous coucher et elle me parle longtemps des habits et des jouets qu'elle a trouvés pour Bella.

Je l'enlace et nous nous endormons, sereins.

Le lendemain tout le monde dort encore quand je pars.

Je ne travaille pas le 24 décembre cette année, et je m'en réjouis.

On va pouvoir profiter de la petite.

J'embrasse ma femme avant de m'en aller.

Elle me retient par la main et je la regarde, elle me sourit :

« Merci Carlisle, d'avoir amené Bella, ça nous fait du bien ! »

« Je sais ma chérie ! »

Je me dirige vers la porte mais elle m'appelle :

« Tu sais...je me dis que finalement on pourrait adopter un enfant, peut-être même deux.. »

Mon cœur s'élargit de joie dans ma poitrine : peut-être que le pire est derrière nous !

Je me tourne vers elle et franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et la prend dans mes bras:

« Oui, je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Je t'aime ! Là je dois y aller, profite bien de Bella et d'Emmett ! »

Elle fait oui de la tête.

Je risque un œil dans la chambre ou Bella dort. Elle est allongée en travers du lit, toujours accrochée à ce lapin, et je la borde délicatement.

Puis je jette un coup d'œil à Emmett, lui aussi dort, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il va avoir une compagne de jeux.

Je vais à l'hôpital, plus détendu que depuis bien longtemps.

La matinée se passe normalement, chargée, comme toujours aux urgences, mais les chants de Noël ne m'agacent plus autant. J'ai le moral : ma femme va mieux, je crois qu'elle a reprit espoir, tout simplement. Prendre soin de cette petite fille lui a fait touché du doigt qu'elle est utile, à bien des égards, et que la vie continue, bien qu'elle soit meurtrie dans sa chair et dans sa tête.

Je passe un coup de fil à midi à la maison.

C'est Bella qui me répond.

Je souris en entendant sa petite voix :

« Alloooo ? »

« Bonjour Bella c'est Carlisle ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai mangé des céréales et là je joue à puissance 4 avec Emmett ! Et même je le gagne des fois ! »

« C'est bien chaton, tu me passes Esmée ? »

« Oui d'accord ! »

Je parle un moment avec ma femme : tout se passe bien. Et surtout sa voix est ferme, enjouée.

C'est parfait. Je profite de ma pause déjeuner pour aller voir le shérif Swan.

Je savais déjà que son opération s'est bien passée. Il a la jambe dans le plâtre, en traction et il est un peu dans le chou à cause des médicaments contre la douleur.

Mais il va le mieux possible. Nous passons un coup de fil à Bella, qui est heureuse de parler à son papa. Et bien sur, cela fait un bien fou à celui-ci.

C'est quand je redescends aux urgences que ça arrive.

Je les vois dans la salle d'attente. Ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre.

C'est leur teint pale qui attire mon regard. Et leur jeunesse aussi.

Ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de 10 ou 11 ans.

Deux petits garçons.

Un très blond, avec de grands yeux bleus et l'autre d'un roux foncé, avec des yeux d'un vert brillant.

Ils ont de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et l'air négligé. Ca doit faire un moment qu'ils n'ont pas eu un repas correct.

Je m'approche d'eux.

Et les observe avant de les aborder.

Ils sont visiblement seuls.

Ils sont assis sur la même chaise et je note leurs cheveux trop longs et mal coiffés, leurs vêtements sales, leur visible épuisement.

Ils se parlent à l'oreille, et ont un air inquiet.

Je m'avance leur souris :

« Bonjour les garçons, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, je peux vous aider ? »

Ils me fixent, un peu anxieux. Alors je leur tends la main. Ils me la serrent, visiblement contents d'être traités comme des grands. Le blond se décide :

« C'est pas nous qui sommes malades. C'est sa sœur ! »

Je me tourne alors vers le roux :

« Ta sœur est malade ? Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ? »

« Parce qu'elle peut pas, et on peut pas la porter si loin »

« Je vois. Et ou sont vos parents ? »

Ils se ferment immédiatement et je sens que je suis en train de les perdre. Je souris alors :

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle tousse, et elle a mal partout, elle arrive pas à manger et elle pleure tout le temps »

« Elle a de la fièvre ? »

Ils se regardent, perplexes :

« On sait pas ! »

« Vous habitez loin ? »

« On habite sur Jefferson »

Je vois. C'est un quartier pauvre, voire mal famé, à deux blocs d'ici.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Je termine mon service à 14h00, soit dans une heure .

Je peux toujours passer voir ce qu'il est en sortant du travail…

Je souris aux garçons et sors mon porte feuille de ma blouse :

« Venez voir, je viendrai la voir quand j'ai fini ici, d'accord ? »

Ils font oui de la tête tandis que je les dirige vers les distributeurs automatiques.

« Je vais vous offrir un sandwich, parce que vous êtes sympas de vous occuper de sa petite sœur…Donc un pour toi…Un pour toi..Et la petite, elle va pouvoir en manger un peu ? »

Le blond me dit, d'une toute petite voix :

« Il y a aussi ma sœur à moi… »

« Très bien, vous êtes 4 alors ? »

Ils font oui de la tête.

Je sélectionne 4 sandwichs, 4 muffins et 4 laits au chocolat.

Je déniche un sac en papier à l'accueil et le leur tend. Ils sont muets de saisissement mais le roux me dit, d'une toute petite voix :

« Merci, Monsieur, on le savait que vous êtes un ange ! »

Je les regarde, incroyablement surpris :

« Pardon ? »

Le blond enchaine :

« Oui, on est venu hier parce que dans les poubelles de l'hôpital y'a toujours des trucs à manger et on vous a vu, vous avez sorti un homme d'une ambulance et vous avez dit que vous vous en occupez et une dame elle a dit que vous êtes un ange ! »

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Effectivement, Kate, une interne, a tendance à employer cette expression pour remercier un collègue sympa. Visiblement, ces deux gamins sont suffisamment paumés pour l'avoir prit au pied de la lettre.

Je m'efforce de lever le malentendu :

« Je vous assure que je ne suis pas un ange, mais je suis un médecin et je vous promets de tout faire pour aider votre petite sœur ! »

Ils me sourient et s'en vont, seuls et se tenant par la main, dans la rue, dans un froid mordant, avec de simples vestes en jean usées sur le dos.

Ma gorge se serre.

Je termine ma garde en pensant à eux. Cette histoire me déplait. Si ces enfants sont seuls, livrés à eux même, je vais devoir prévenir les services sociaux.

A 14 heures je marche d'un bon pas vers Jefferson Street.

Ils m'ont indiqué le numéro 9 et c'est un immeuble délabré.

Je monte au 3° étage et je tombe sur le petit garçon roux dans le couloir. Il me sourit et son visage s'éclaire :

« Oh je le savais que vous alliez venir : Venez c'est là ! »

J'entre dans un…Appartement.

Sauf qu'il est quasiment vide.

Il n'y a pratiquement pas de mobilier, à part quelques chaises et des cartons.

C'est sombre, sale, mal éclairé.

Une fillette se dresse alors devant moi.

Vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull bien trop grand pour elle, elle est la copie conforme en féminin du petit blond de ce matin.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais Dieu le père.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Cullen ! »

« Je suis Rosalie Hale, j'ai essayé de soigner Alice, mais elle ne va pas bien, pas du tout ! »

Elle s'empare alors de ma main et m'entraine dans une autre pièce, qui tient visiblement lieu de chambre.

Il y a deux canapés lits ouverts, dans l'un d'entre eux une petite forme repose.

Je m'approche.

Il y a là une petite fille, beaucoup plus jeune que les 3 autres, qui dort, recouverte d'un plaid.

Je me retourne.

Les 3 autres, en rang d'oignons, me supplient du regard.

« Elle s'appelle Alice, c'est ça ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

C'est à nouveau Rosalie qui me répond :

« Elle a 6 ans et demi »

« D'accord. Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est malade ? »

« Depuis l'autre dimanche »

Je me penche sur la minuscule fillette qui émerge quand je commence à l'ausculter. Elle se met à tousser et je lui parle doucement pour la rassurer. Le diagnostic n'est pas compliqué. Je m'adresse aux enfants :

« C'est la grippe. Ce n'est pas grave sauf qu'elle doit être soignée et dans de meilleurs conditions que ça. Ou sont vos parents ? »

Les deux garçons se ferment et se prennent par la main. Mais la fillette blonde me répond :

« Leur père est en prison depuis cet été et notre mère on sait pas. Elle est pas venue depuis plein de temps »

Je ne sais quoi dire, mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire…

« Vous habitez ensemble, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, leur père et notre mère sont ensemble depuis 3 ans »

« Ok, je vois. C'est toi Rosalie qui remplace ta maman, si je comprends bien ? »

« Oui Monsieur , ça ne me dérange pas »

« Tu es très courageuse. Quel âge tu as ? »

« J'ai 10 ans Monsieur ! »

« Et vous les garçons ? »

C'est Rosalie qui me répond :

« Ils ont 10 ans aussi. Jasper est mon frère jumeau et Edward est le grand frère d'Alice »

« C'est quoi vos noms de famille ? »

« Nous c'est Hale et eux c'est Masen »

Je regarde Alice qui s'est rendormie, sans doute trop faible pour faire autre chose. Je regarde Jasper, Rosalie et Edward qui me fixent, remettant la vie de leur petite sœur entre mes mains.

Je regarde la chambre dépouillée et misérable dans laquelle ils tentent de survivre, seuls, depuis des semaines sans doute.

Ca tourne dans ma tête.

Je vois Rosalie saisir les mains des garçons, pour les réconforter sans aucun doute.

Je sais que les services sociaux interviendront si je les préviens. Mais jamais ils ne pourront les placer ensemble. Ils passeront Noël séparés alors qu'ils se serrent les coudes, qu'ils s'aiment.

Je regarde à nouveau la petite Alice et pose ma main sur son front. Elle est brulante et un vilain frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je ressens de la honte, de la culpabilité aussi…

Mais c'est quand je vois un rat traverser la pièce en courant avant de se faufiler sous un tas de vêtements que je me décide d'un coup.

Tant pis pour la loi, pour les règlements et compagnie. J'ai devant moi 4 enfants en détresse, il est hors de question de ne rien faire ou de me heurter à l'inertie des services sociaux, à la pesanteur d'un système inhumain.

J'enveloppe Alice dans une couverture et la prend dans mes bras et je me tourne vers les 3 grands, qui me fixent de leurs grands yeux, étonnés et un peu inquiets :

« Bon les gamins, je vous amène chez moi. J'ai un grand garçon qui va être ravi d'avoir des copains et nous avons une petite fille de l'âge d'Alice à la maison pour quelques jours. Après tout ce sont les vacances, on a bien le droit de s'mauser ? »

Ils sourient et sautent de joie.

Pauvres, pauvres, pauvres enfants. Prêts à suivre un inconnu tellement ils sont seuls et sans rien.

Ils me suivent tandis que je descends les escaliers, impatient de laisser cet appartement derrière moi.

Une fois dans la rue Alice ouvre un œil.

Elle parait paniquée mais le garçon blond, Jasper, s'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.

Je vois les 4 enfants pour la première fois à la lumière du jour.

Ils me paraissent plus pales et plus abandonnés encore.

Je me force à ne pas courir pour qu'ils puissent me suivre.

Ma voiture est garée dans une rue derrière l'hôpital.

Jasper et Rosalie passent à l'arrière et j'installe Alice en travers de leurs genoux. Edward passe devant et je le vois regarder la voiture avec admiration.

Je leur souris, malgré la barre d'angoisse en travers de ma poitrine :

« Prêt les loupiots ? »

« Prêts Monsieur ! »

Appelez moi Carlisle ! »

« D'accord ! »

Je mets la musique et je roule en m'efforçant de respecter la limitation de vitesse.

Ce que je viens de faire peut s'apparenter à un enlèvement d'enfants. Moi j'appelle ça un sauvetage.

J'ai hâte d'arriver chez moi, pour ne plus être le seul à porter cette responsabilité…

Je me gare devant la maison et les 3 enfants, restés calmes et silencieux durant le trajet poussent des exclamations devant le sapin décoré devant la porte. Ce n'était pas comme ça ce matin : Emmett, Bella et Esmée ont fait du bon travail !

Je reprends Alice dans mes bras.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et me contemple, d'un regard grave et profond, qui n'a pas d'âge. Elle pourrait avoir mille ans…

Je me force à lui sourire et nous rentrons dans la maison.

Emmett arrive en courant et se fige en nous voyant.

Il me regarde, totalement interloqué :

« Emmett, je te présente Jasper, Edward et Rosalie. Là, dans mes bras, c'est Alice !. Les enfants, voici mon fils Emmett ! »

Ils se saluent, un peu sur la réserve. Esmée arrive .

Elle me regarde avec des yeux immenses et puis son regard se pose sur les enfants et je vois ses yeux se brouiller de larmes.

Je pose Alice sur le canapé le plus proche.

Bella, qui était assise dessus, en train de coiffer un poney violet la dévisage.

Je souris à tout le monde :

« Installez vous, faites comme chez vous ! »

Jasper et Edward s'installent par terre, aux pieds d'Alice, tandis que Rosalie tend le cou pour mieux voir le poney de Bella.

Je prends ma femme par la taille et l'entraine dans la cuisine. Je lui raconte rapidement les événements.

Elle est évidemment effondrée de ce qu'elle apprend des conditions de vie de ces 4 enfants. Elle déglutit :

« Carlisle, tu as bien fait de les amener, j'ai juste peur des conséquences… »

« Pour l'instant personne ne se soucie d'eux…Et c'est Noël dans deux jours alors on va le passer avec 6 enfants, on ne va pas se plaindre ? »

Elle rit, les yeux plein de larmes. Joie et tristesse mêlées..Et de l'espoir également.

Puis elle me regarde :

« Ils vont avoir besoin de tas de choses…Il faut leur acheter des vêtements, des jouets, comme pour Bella !

« Oui bien sur. Des cadeaux de Noël aussi… »

Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux et fait le point :

« Je crois qu'on va d'abord les nourrir. Ensuite les faire laver et habiller. Je peux passer des vêtements d'Emmett à Jasper et Edward, et même à Rosalie, pour quelques heures. Et ce que j'ai acheté pour Bella peut convenir à Alice. Mais après tu les garde et je vais dans les magasins, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problèmes ! »

On s'organise : elle monte avec les 4 enfants pour les faire laver et je prépare un repas.

Esmée, Emmett et Bella ont bien sur déjà mangé, mais je sais que les 4 autres n'ont que mon sandwich dans le ventre. Alors je fais cuire des steaks, avec des pates et des haricots verts.

Emmett reste avec moi dans la cuisine et nous discutons.

« Ils vont rester ici eux aussi ? »

« Oui, au moins pour quelques jours ! »

« Leurs parents sont malades, comme le père de Bella ? »

« Non, c'est pire que ça, ce sont des enfants plus ou moins abandonnés… »

Emmett affiche un air en a gros sur le cœur.

Je le serre contre moi :

« On va les aider, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis très fier de toi mon grand, tu es un super fils ! »

« T'es un super papa ! »

Quand Esmée redescend avec les 4 enfants je suis sous le choc : les enfants sont transformés.

Jasper et Edward sont toujours pâles bien sur mais ils portent tous les deux un jean et un pull, bleu avec Mickey pour Jasper et vert avec Spiderman pour Edward, et surtout ils sont passés à la tondeuse : ils ont presque l'air d'enfants normaux !

Rosalie porte un pantalon noir trop grand et un sveat à capuche gris aux manches retournées, mais elle aussi est passée par la case coiffure : Esmée lui a coupé les cheveux au niveau des épaules, et ils sont bien lisses et elle lui a mit une barrette qui dégage son magnifique visage. Elle parait moins bien que les garçons parce qu'elle porte des vêtements d'Emmett trop grands mais elle a tout de même bien meilleure mine. Et Alice..Elle a les yeux brillants de fièvre, et elle est toute pâlotte mais…Elle porte un jolie pyjama rose pale avec de petites fées dessus et un gilet gris perle très joli, qu'Esmée a acheté pour Bella hier. Et dans son cas la coupe de cheveux a été drastique : Alice avait les cheveux très longs il y a encore une heure, mais très fins et terriblement emmêlés, ma femme n'a pas du pouvoir la coiffer, alors elle a coupé assez court : du coup Alice a l'air d'un petit lutin, elle est adorable.

Son pouce enfouie dans sa bouche, elle est dans les bras d'Esmée et elle refuse d'être posée sur une chaise, du coup elle reste sur les genoux d'Esmée. Je remplis les assiettes. Jasper, Edward et Rosalie mangent tout ce que je leur sers, dans un silence de cathédrale.

Alice picore un peu de pâtes mais n'en veut plus très vite. Alors, tandis que les 3 autres mangent leur deuxième assiettes Esmée fait manger un flan à Alice, à la petite cuiller. Alice a reçu du paracétamol et elle parait mieux, même si elle est très fatiguée, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Après le repas, je me rapatrie sur le canapé du salon.

Esmée met un dessin animé à la TV.

Elle me dépose Alice sur les genoux. Emmett vient s'installer à ma gauche, Bella à ma droite.

Les trois autres se serrent sur l'autre canapé.

Esmée part faire les courses nécessaires.

En moins de 5 minutes Alice s'endort sur moi.

10 minutes après Jasper et Bella dorment aussi.

Et 5 minutes de plus et Rosalie et Edward dorment eux aussi profondément.

Je me lève, pose Alice sur les genoux d'Emmett qui n'ose plus bouger et vais chercher des couvertures. Je bascule doucement le canapé et allonge Alice et Bella côté à côté, et les couvre bien. Je fais de même avec les 3 autres.

Puis Emmett et moi allons à la cuisine.

Il m'aide à faire un gâteau. Je vois bien qu'il est impressionné, un peu perdu par tout ça aussi.

On parle tous les deux. Nous avons toujours beaucoup parlé, et bien sur plus encore depuis la mort de sa petite sœur.

Comme moi il est à la fois content et effrayé.

Esmée revient 3 heures plus tard, seule Bella s'est réveillée !

Elle ramène 5 énormes sacs de vêtements, un de jouets et elle me murmure à l'oreille qu'il y a plein des cadeaux de Noël pour les 4 nouveaux arrivants dans le coffre de la voiture.

Puis, elle me fixe droit dans les yeux et me dit :

« J'ai commandé deux lits superposés. Ils vont être livrés tout à l'heure ! »

Je souris, en effet, il va bien falloir caser tout ce petit monde. Je passe un coup de fil à la banque: un virement du compte ou on stocke délardent en cas de coup dur à notre compte courant s'impose!

Edward se réveille le premier et vient nous rejoindre à la cuisine. Il tente de le cacher mais il a l'air perdu..

Heureusement Emmett et Bella lui sautent dessus : Bella lui fourre la voiture qu'Esmée lui a acheté dans les mains et Emmett lui donne un morceau de gâteau.

Je vais régulièrement examiner Alice : elle est encore chaude mais elle dort paisiblement.

Les enfants sont réveillés par le camion de livraison qui amène les lits.

Et là, c'est un peu la débandade…

Alice pleure parce qu'elle est perdue est malade, les autres sont excités et sautent partout…Esmée se précipite sur la petite et la berce pendant que je guide les livreurs vers l'étage, on fait installer les lits dans une pièce qui contient seulement un placard avec des choses que l'on stocke et un canapé qui peut dépanner, on ne sait jamais.

Contre paiement ,les deux livreurs acceptent de descendre le canapé au garage et montent les lits.

Pendant ce temps Esmée fait gouter les 6 enfants, tout en portant Alice dans ses bras tout le temps. Celle-ci ronronne presque. Rosalie met des vêtements de fille, que ma femme lui a acheté. Je rigole: elle essaye au moins 5 tenues avant de se décider pour une jupe en jean, des collants violets, et un pull beige avec une Minnie dessus.

Je redonne une dose de paracétamol à cette dernière puis, vu comme les garçons sont excités, je fais sortir les cinq qui sont en bonne santé.

Ils courent partout, jouent à cache-cache et je les perds de vue très rapidement, sauf Bella qui reste prudemment accrochée à ma main.

Je les appelle à plein poumons, inquiet, mais qu'est ce qui nous a prit d'acheter une maison avec un jardin si grand ?

Je juche Bella sur mes épaules et part à la recherche des 4 « grands ».

Je réussis à rassembler le troupeau et sors un argument magique : un ballon.

Jasper, Edward et Emmett se ruent dessus tandis que Rosalie et Bella jouent avec les balançoires.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça bouge autant, ni que ça occupe à ce point, 5 enfants…

Edward et Jasper sont des enfants très impulsifs, sans limites, je suis sans cesse obligés de les recadrer. En outre eux deux, tout comme Rosalie, débitent au moins deux gros mots par phrase, à tel point que Bella se met les mains sur les oreilles !

Quand les ouvriers s'en vont je fais rentrer tout le monde, plus que fatigué. Alice dort à nouveau sur le canapé.

Esmée doit être en haut, j'entraine toute la troupe à l'étage.

Ils ont l'air absolument ravis de voir « leur » chambre.

Et bien sur il s'agit maintenant de distribuer les lits.

« Je veux dormir en haut ! »

S'écrient en même temps Edward et Jasper.

Ils escaladent les lits et Rosalie s'assied posément en dessous du lit de son frère. Emmett prend l'autre lit.

Je le fixe :

« C'est la place d'Alice ou de Bella ça ! »

Il ouvre de grands yeux furieux :

« Ah mais non ! Je veux dormir ici moi aussi ! Alice et Bella peuvent avoir ma chambre, ou celle de Bella ! »

Je regarde la petite :

« Moi je veux bien dormir dans mon lit avec Alice. Il est grand mon lit ! »

Elle a surtout l'air soulagée d'échapper la bande de singes hurlants que constituent les 3 garçons. Heureusement Rosalie a l'air de taille à les mater.

Je leur donne les jouets qu'Esmée leur a acheté.

Rosalie s'empare aussitôt de deux poupées et Bella lâche ma main pour la rejoindre.

Pour ne pas être ennuyée par les garçons elles s'installent sur le lit de Rosalie et s'amusent avec ardeur à habiller les poupées.

Les 3 garçons s'installent par terre en cercle et déballent voitures et playmobils.

Ouf, un peu de calme !

Je redescends et trouve finalement Esmée prêt de la machine à laver.

Nous nous embrassons rapidement.

Elle est tout sourire, malgré une visible fatigue. Plus trace de déprime dans son regard!

Nous soufflons un peu dans la cuisine.

Quelle journée !

« Je suis heureuse de faire quelque chose pour ces enfants. Comment peut-on abandonner ainsi des petits ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Le reste de la journée passe assez vite. Je suis à la fois content mais aussi ému de voir à quel point Edward, Jasper et Rosalie mangent absolument tout ce qu'on peut leur donner. Comme s'ils avaient peur de manquer le lendemain…

On couche tout le monde tôt: la journée a été longue pour tout le monde!

Bella est ravie d'avoir Alice dans son lit. De toutes façons, si la contagion doit avoir lieu c'est sans doute déjà fait.

Alice a un peu mieux mangé ce soir je suis soulagé.

Le 24 décembre, heureusement, je ne travaille pas.

Les enfants sont bien sur très énervés à cause de Noël qui approche et les occuper n'est pas facile. On passe la matinée à faire des collages et des gommettes. Je teste discrètement leurs connaissances scolaires, qui ne sont pas bonnes pour leur âge mais pas catastrophiques non plus…Edward est le plus impulsif et irritable. Le jumeaux sont plus calmes et Alice, encore malade, est surtout pleurnicheuse.

Edward a tendance à s'en prendre aux autres: Jasper et lui se battent et Edward n'hésite pas à attaquer Emmett.

Mais je le calme et il est impressionné par moi et se contient un peu. Et surtout, Bella a une excellente influence sur lui: elle est visiblement emmourachée de lui et elle ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, le tenant par la main et voulant jouer avec lui. Edward refuse tout net de jouer aux Barbies mais il accepte des jouer aux playmobils.

Jasper est un enfant bien plus tranquille, il passe du temps à jouer aux voitures, mais aussi à dessiner et à faire de la pâte à modeler.

Emmett joue surtout avec Rosalie. Celle-ci a une autorité naturelle certaine et mon fils est content de faire avec elle des puzzles, des constructions et même des tours de cube: Rosalie a un sens pratique très élevé et beaucoup d'imagination et ils finissent par jouer tous ensemble : Rosalie fait la maman, Emmett le papa, Edward et Jasper les petits garons et les filles sont les bébés. Esmée et moi nous cachons presque pour les observer, c'est à mourir de rire! Les filles sont ravies de se faire dorloter, Jasper et Edward se font souvent reprendre et Emmett m'a l'air un peu dépassé par ses responsabilités!

L'après-midi ils sont néanmoins très énervés et heureusement il ne pleut pas et, Alice mise à part bien sur, ils peuvent sortir courir et jouer dehors.

Je les aide à fabriquer une cabane.

Esmée prend soin d'Alice, en lui lisant des histoires et en la câlinant , ne la posant presque jamais. Bella reste beaucoup avec elles deux, pour des jeux plus calmes. Mais elle nous rejoint souvent, surtout pour Edward. Ce dernier , c'est touchant, est très protecteur avec elle.

Et le soir de Noel arrive.

Après une petite collation nous faisons asseoir les 6 enfants prêt du sapin, en pyjama et nous prenons des photos.

Puis nous chantons des chants de Noël tous les 8.

Je suis assez fatigué mais trais content.

Emmett est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il se bagarre pas mal avec Jasper et Edward mais c'est désormais amical.

Rosalie a vite prit Bella en main et la petite est ravie de se faire materner. Alice va mieux et montre un petit caractère bien trempé.

On couche les enfants et Esmée et moi attendons qu'ils dorment avant de déposer beaucoup, beaucoup de cadeaux au pied du sapin !

Il n'y en a jamais eu autant, bien sur.

Puis nous montons , fourbus, moulus, épuisés ais si heureux.

Nous allons voir les enfants. Visiblement ils ont bouleversé l'ordre des lits: Bella dort avec Edward, Alice est toujours dans le grand lit mais entre Jasper et Emmett! Quand à Rosalie, elle est recroquevillée dans son lit, avec toutes les poupées et toutes les peluches…

Nous nous laissons enfin tomber sur notre lit et, alors que j'avais parfois du mal à la convaincre de faire l'amour, c'est elle qui se jette sur moi comme une furie.

Deux fois de suite.

Je n'avais plus l'habitude et je suis éreinté.

On s'endort, enlacés et amoureux.

Forcément, les enfants nous réveillent tôt, très tôt le matin de Noël !

Nous descendons tous ensemble et j'ai peine à prendre en photo et filmer tout le monde.

Ce ne sont que cris de joie et déballages en série.

Les enfants sont tous très gâtés, forcément mais je note que ce qui leur plait le plus ce sont les peluches. Edward a reçu un lion, Bella un agneau, Emmett un ours, Rosalie un loup, Jasper un tigre et Alice une souris.

Et évidement, très vite ils inventent un nouveau jeu: ils mettent à la suite les uns des autres des gros cartons et s'installent dedans avec leurs peluches: ils sont dans un train et traversent le pays!

Nous nous asseyons en nous tenant la main, Esmée et moi et les observons. Emmett s'amuse comme je ne l'avais jamais vu le faire.

Les trois filles pépient et rient. Jasper et Edward crient de joie.

Je regarde ma femme.

Et je sais que ces quatre enfants ont autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin d'eux. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ils font partie de notre famille désormais et ils vont y rester.

On trouvera une solution. Bella a des parents, bien sur, mais je sais qu'on pourra l'inviter en vacances.

Esmée sourit autant que les enfants. Autant que moi, sans doute.

C'est ça le bonheur, et j'ai l'immense chance de le savoir.

**_Ndla: il est fort probable qu'il y ait une suite à cette histoire pour la nouvelle année, si ça vous tente!_**

**_Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous un excellent Noël !_**


	2. Noël 2012

_**Je profite de la publication de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter à toutes et tous une excellente année 2013!**_

_**24 décembre 2012**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Je grogne en m'escrimant sur ce maudit nœud papillon.

Heureusement, Esmée vient à ma rescousse.

« Il faut vraiment que je porte ce truc? Une cravate ne suffirait pas? »

Elle lisse ma chemise et me dépose un baiser sur la joue:

« Non, pas ce soir, tu le sais bien! »

Oui, je le sais, et en réalité, bien sur, je suis prêt à éclater de fierté. Ma femme est également terriblement chic et élégante dans une robe de soirée d'un vert émeraude, avec des talons vertigineux et un chignon qui a occupé Alice durant plusieurs heures!

Esmée, au moins aussi fière que moi, a carrément loué une limousine.

Emmett est au volant, en smoking lui aussi, plus heureux qu'un enfant!

Nous nous engouffrons à l'arrière.

Jasper et Alice y sont déjà, souriants. Eux aussi sont bien entendu sur le 31, Jasper dans le même genre de smoking qu'Emmett et moi et Alice a casé son ventre rond dans une robe noire et grise qui la met divinement en valeur: je suis très fier d'eux, mes enfants sont beaux, et je le dis en toute objectivité. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le pense!

« Allez, c'est parti! »

Nous roulons le long de la route enneigée, tous heureux de cette soirée qui s'annonce hors du commun.

L'opéra de Seattle me parait plus imposant encore que d'ordinaire.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les 5 vers les loges.

Je tiens ma femme par les épaules et devant nous Jasper porte presque Alice au milieu de la foule compacte. Emmett se charge de fendre la foule et nous suivons, faisant la sourde oreille aux murmures de mécontentement que nous provoquons.

La loge d'Edward est la première, nous entrons et immédiatement le fou rire me gagne.

Edward est allongé sur un canapé, portant un pantalon de smoking ainsi qu'une chemise blanche déboutonnée. La veste et le nœud papillon attendent sagement sur une chaise. Mon fils est blanc comme un linge et en sueur.

Il pleurniche tandis que Bella lui tient la main. Heureusement que je savais que Bella allait porter une robe noire parce que sans ça ,je ne suis pas certain que je l'aurais reconnue: elle est coiffée d'un chignon en hauteur, et sa robe, assez minimaliste puisqu'elle affiche un décolleté qui ne permet le port de rien d'autre que des cache tétons est longue, fendue très haut sur la cuisse (on voit sa hanche) et scintillante. Au pied de la chaise ou sont posés les vêtements d'Edward se trouve un paire d'escarpins noirs à talons aiguille et je souris: je sais déjà que Bella ne les portera que le temps de gagner les coulisses ou nous assisterons au spectacle!

Penchée sur lui, Rosalie gronde Edward comme l'enfant qu'il n'est plus.

Mais Edward est littéralement mort de trac, il tremble et se plaint:

« Laissez-moi m'en aller! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir comme ça! J'ai 26 ans bon sang! »

« Justement Edward, à 26 ans tu pourrais être un peu plus mature! »

« Mais Roooose! J'ai peur! »

On se met tous à rire: Edward a toujours eu un trac intense.

Rosalie, sans aucune pitié, lui enfonce alors une aiguille au milieu du front.

Edward couine et Bella l'encourage:

« Allons…Làààà…Tu sais bien que l'acupuncture t'aide à gérer ton stress! »

« Mmoui….Mais fais moi un bisou »

Elle se penche et l'embrasse et Jasper vient s'asseoir à côté de son frère:

« Voyons Edward, tu as pourtant l'habitude! »

Edward , la main dans celle de sa femme, râle:

« Bah non, je n'aurai JAMAIS l'habitude de jouer devant 500 personnes! AAAAAAHHHHH! »

Il se remet à paniquer, broie la main de Bella et Esmée court lui prendre l'autre main.

Jasper se moque gentiment de lui:

« Tu sais, moi c'est tous les jours que je fais classe devant une classe d'ados déchainés! »

« Oui mais toi y' a pas des critiques musicaux du monde entier! »

« Non mais il y a parfois un inspecteur! »

Rosalie et Emmett s'en mêlent:

« Tu imagines Edward si moi je tremblais au moment de poser les aiguilles, hein? »

Insiste Rose, qui est médecin, et se spécialise en acupuncture.

« Ouais et moi quand je lance la balle dans des stades plein de monde? Je…Euh ouais, bon j'ai aussi un peu le trac mais je pleure pas moi! »

Je rigole: Emmett fait souvent le pitre sur le terrain de base ball!

Alice le taquine:

« Dans ton cas Rosalie ne te fais pas d'acupuncture c'est plutôt toi qui plante ton aiguille hein, pour te détendre! »

Tout le monde éclate de rire, même Edward, mais pas Emmett qui fusille sa petite sœur du regard:

« Aiguille? Non mais tu veux rire? Jasper je sais pas mais moi c'est pas une aiguille que j'ai! Dis lui Rosalie! »

Sa femme, le menace d'une aiguille d'acupuncture en riant.

Il couine et se sauve vers sa mère.

Bella, qui est elle aussi angoissée pour son mari, lui masse les bras.

Rosalie se redresse et vient nous saluer . Elle aussi porte une robe de soirée, rouge sang dans son cas, et tout aussi décolletée que celles de Bella et d'Alice.

Je louche d'ailleurs sur Alice qui a retiré son étole: son décolleté descend jusqu'au milieu de son ventre (énorme, elle doit accoucher début janvier) et ses seins ne sont cachés (ou plutôt mis en valeur) que part une petite bande de soie noire qui retient les deux pans de la robe. Bref, on voit presque tout.

Cela n'échappe pas à Edward, qui se redresse et apostrophe sa sœur:

« Dis donc Alice, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue? »

« Une robe de soirée pour femme enceinte, issue de la dernière collection pour laquelle j'ai défilé! »

« Mais…On voit tes seins! »

« Non, on ne les voit pas! Je te montrerai, à l'occasion, une robe ou on voit vraiment mes seins, tu verras la différence! »

Jasper se marre: cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'essaye même plus de canaliser sa femme.

Edward ne semble pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire mais un jeune homme, à l'allure efféminée, entre dans la pièce:

« Bon, Edward c'est à toi! Habille toi! »

Edward hulule et Esmée et Jasper se jettent sur lui en même temps.

Alice lui enfile sa veste, Emmett lui met son nœud papillon et Bella passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

Edward balbutie des mots sans suite, tremblant comme une feuille.

Rosalie retire les dernières aiguilles et je le prends par les épaules pour le conduire à travers les coulisses:

« Allons fiston, tu joues du piano depuis combien de temps? »

« 15 ans… »

« En effet, et dis moi, que disait ton premier professeur? »

« Que j'étais doué… »

« Non, il disait que tu étais l'élève le plus doué qu'il ait jamais vu, il a même parlé de génie…Alors relève la tête et FONCE! »

« Mais…Papa… »

« FONCE je te dis! Et si tu te plantes je te jure que tu pourras te terrer autant de temps que tu voudras dans la cabane du jardin! »

« Avec Bella? »

« Avec Bella! »

Il avance d'un pas, tandis que le présentateur de la soirée, que nous ne voyons pas, annonce au micro:

« Et voici à présent le virtuose du piano, Edward Cullen, aussi beau que talentueux! »

Les applaudissements retentissent et je propulse mon fils sur scène.

Il s'incline devant la foule et va s'installer au piano.

Les notes s'élèvent dans les airs, pures, majestueuses.

Le visage d'Edward est transformé, il est heureux, ses yeux brillent, il se donne tout entier à la musique, occultant la présence de 500 personnes dans la salle de concert.

Le reste de la famille me rejoint et j'enlace ma femme.

Nous regardons Edward jouer.

Dans la main d'Alice je vois le programme de la soirée.

Le nom d'Edward Cullen est écrit en énorme.

Edward Cullen.

Nous avons adopté Edward et Alice 2 ans après leur arrivée chez nous. Leur père est mort en prison 6 mois après que nous les ayons recueillis. Par contre nous n'avons pas pu le faire pour Jasper et Rosalie avant leurs 18 ans: leur mère, bien qu'emprisonnée elle aussi pour trafic de drogue (elle a prit 50 ans de prison ferme) n'a pas voulu abandonner légalement ses enfants, nous n'étions donc que leur famille d'accueil. Mais à leur majorité nous avons fait une adoption simple, sans changement de filiation; Bien nous en a prit, puisque Rosalie et Emmett ont commencé à sortir ensemble alors qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans _**(ndla: je précise qu'ils sortaient ensemble quand elle avait cet âge là, rien de plus, ils n'ont commencé à coucher ensemble que 2 ou 3 ans plus tard!) **_pour se marier le jour des 20 ans de Rosalie!

Quand à Jasper et Alice, je serais bien en peine de dire quand leur histoire d'amour a commencé: elle a sans doute existé bien avant que je les connaisse, sans doute dès leur première rencontre. Dans leur cas les choses se sont faites naturellement: amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis toujours ils ont évolué à travers l'adolescence sans jamais se quitter. Et leur mariage, i ans, a été la consécration d'une des plus belles histoires d'amour que je connaisse.

Ils vont être les premiers à nous donner un petit fils, dans quelques jours.

Alice, malgré sa petite constitution (1 mètre 48, 40 kilos), sa jeunesse (elle a à peine plus de 22 ans) et son métier (elle est mannequin mais aussi styliste) a voulu avoir un bébé jeune, désir qui était bien entendu partagé par Jasper (comme toujours d'ailleurs!)

Rosalie est d'ailleurs verte de jalousie parce qu'elle aussi a très envie d'avoir un bébé, mais elle finit d'abord ses études de médecine!

Edward a sans aucun doute été le plus difficile de nos enfants. Ecorché vif, introverti et coléreux, il a heureusement vaincu ses démons grâce à deux passions: la musique tout d'abord, qui a été son refuge durant des années.

Et puis il s'est littéralement transfiguré quand il a commencé à sortir avec Bella, quand celle-ci a (enfin?!) atteint ses 15 ans, nous avons alors tous comprit qu'Edward l'attendait depuis très longtemps.

Bella est bien entendu retourner vivre chez sa mère quand celle-ci est rentré de son voyage en Europe mais à l'âge de 10 ans elle a souhaité venir vivre avec son père. Et nous l'avons souvent accueille en WE et pendant les vacances, parce qu'elle était très amie avec Alice, mais aussi parce que Charlie était devenu un ami très cher.

Et depuis ses 17 ans elle vit avec Edward.

Je souris en regardant mon fils. Le morceau touche à sa fin. Je tourne les yeux vers ma famille.

Mes fils, mes filles. Alice, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, accrochée à Jasper, a les larmes aux yeux en fixant son frère qui joue. Emmett et Rosalie, enlacés, sourient en regardant leur frère. Jasper tient Alice contre lui et son regard navigue sans cesse de son frère à sa femme. Bella a du recourir à un mouchoir, mais ce sont des larmes de joie qu'elle verse.

Je sens encore cette fierté indicible quand je les regarde.

Je repense aux enfants perdus qu'ils étaient.

Aux difficultés que nous avons traversées. Quand Edward piquait des crises de colère, quand Alice tombait si souvent malade qu'Esmée a du, deux années durant, cesser toute activité professionnelle pour se consacrer à elle: il a même fallut la déscolariser. Rosalie et Jasper nous ont posé moins de problèmes, en partie parce que Jasper avait Alice et que Rosalie avait Emmett, mais aussi parce que eux ont eu une mère durant leur prime jeunesse, ce n'est qu'en rencontrant le père d'Edward et Alice qu'elle a sombré dans la drogue et la déchéance.

Esmée , tout contre moi, bouge sans s'en rendre compte au rythme de la partition de son fils, qu'elle connait presque aussi bien que lui.

Je peux me souvenir d'elle, quand elle pensait que son ventre était mort, et que toute sa joie de vivre s'en était allée avec notre petite fille.

Elle a retrouvé toute son énergie en adoptant nos 4 autres enfants. Jamais elle n'a baissé les bras face aux difficultés, elle a toujours fait face, cajolant, aimant, parfois réprimandant nos 5 enfants.

Son ventre était peut-être mort, mais pas son cœur.


	3. bonus: Alice

_**Un petit bonus centré sur Alice, qui est mon personnage préféré.**_

Rosalie avait 18 ans quand elle commença à poser occasionnellement en tant que mannequin.

Elle avait été repérée dans la rue par un directeur de casting qu'Emmett avait bien faillit tuer sur place avant de comprendre que l'homme était vraiment directeur de casting, et, de plus, totalement gay.

Elle gagnait ainsi de l'argent facilement et sa taille et sa beauté lui faisaient décrocher des contrats sans difficultés.

Elle aurait pu en faire un métier, et en vivre mais elle refusa toujours : son but depuis des années était d'étudier la médecine.

Alors ce job était parfait : les séances de shooting duraient un jour ou deux et ensuite elle pouvait ne plus travailler pendant des semaines, voire des mois quand la séance était vraiment lucrative et ses études étaient si prenantes qu'elle devait s'y consacrer entièrement.

Bien entendu Carlisle et Esmée tenaient à financer ses études et ils les entretenaient, Emmett et elle, tant qu'ils étaient encore étudiants, mais Rose n'aimait pas ça : elle avait toujours été volontaire et responsable et si elle savait bien que l'aide de ses parents était indispensable, elle tenait à participer autant que possible.

Elle leur cacha tout simplement sa première séance de pose.

Emmett, forcément dans la confidence, n'était pas ravi mais changea d'avis en voyant les splendides photos de sa femme, seulement vêtue d'un bikini blanc, en couverture d'un grand magasine de mode.

Le reste de la famille découvrit les activités de Rosalie en direct quand elle leur envoya à chacun un exemplaire dédicacé.

S'ensuivit une conversation assez houleuse avec ses parents mais Rosalie tint bon et finalement tout le monde accepta cette activité et s'y habitua.

Un an après avoir commencé les séances de pose Rosalie se rendit en studio pour un shooting.

Elle y alla accompagnée d'Alice qui n'avait pas cours ce jour là et était curieuse de voir comment cela se passait.

Rosalie voyait vraiment dans ces séances un job alimentaire, mais Alice, qui avait 15 ans, était attirée par ce milieu comme une mouche par le miel.

Elle s'installa dans un coin pour observer à son aise.

Alice avait été une enfant maladive et elle était restée pale et plutôt chétive. Elle avait un physique assez androgyne, mais ses seins et ses hanches demeuraient malgré tout très féminins.

Jasper la trouvait magnifique, bien qu'on la confonde souvent avec un jeune garçon.

Elle paraissait bien moins que son âge.

Mais Alice était très à l'aise avec son corps.

Elle avait pratiqué la danse classique, ainsi que le modern jazz, ce qui lui donnait une musculature tout en finesse ainsi qu'une grande souplesse et beaucoup de grâce.

De plus, Jasper et elle avaient des rapports sexuels depuis quelques mois et elle avait apprit à jouer de son corps comme d'un archer, faisant l'amour comme on mène une danse.

Son regard était intense, profond, elle était très expressive. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de banal.

Elle portait ce jour là un leggings noir et un tee shirt sombre, avec des docs Martens et une veste en jean.

Elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle n'était pourtant déjà plus vraiment : une ado.

Malgré son jeune âge Alice faisait preuve d'une grande maturité et ne posait pas de soucis à ses parents adoptifs.

Elle regardait sa sœur prendre la pose quand une femme s'approcha d'elle :

« Bonjour… »

Alice se releva, et se présenta :

« Salut, je suis la sœur de Rose ! Je m'appelle Alice ! »

« Enchantée Alice, moi c'est Victoria. »

La jeune femme la regardait attentivement et Alice, un peu surprise par le regard intense sur elle se raidit instinctivement.

Mais la jeune femme lui sourit :

« Tu as un physique très intéressant. Tu n'as jamais posé ? »

Alice éclata de rire :

« Je mesure 1m45… »

« Je sais bien que la plupart des mannequins sont très grands mais toi…Toi tu es différente des autres, tu peux faire des choses différentes… Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 15 ans »

« Tu serais d'accord pour faire quelques essais photos ? »

« Hum, oui mais »

« Oui je sais : nous avons besoin de l'accord de tes parents. Je vais prendre contact avec eux si tu le veux bien ! »

Alice souleva une épaule, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

Mais le jour même Esmée reçut un appel téléphonique de la dénommée Victoria, qui se trouva être la directrice en personne d'une agence de mannequin.

Esmée et Carlisle commencèrent par refuser tout net mais Alice les supplia de la laisser au moins essayer.

Alors, une semaine après son premier contact avec Victoria, Alice se retrouva à poser pour des photos de pub pour une marque qui vendait des tenus de danse, et qui voulait moderniser son image.

Le succès fut immédiat.

De façon tout à fait inattendue Alice fut demandée par tous. Elle put, en quelques mois à peine, sélectionner et choisir son travail.

Et elle se mit à gagner beaucoup d'argent.

Elle garda cependant les pieds sur terre, ses parents et sa famille y veillant.

Plusieurs fois elle posa avec Jasper, qui était l'équivalent masculin de Rosalie et deux ans après qu'Alice eut commencé à poser ils firent même un calendrier assez sexy, mais restant néanmoins sage, destiné aux adolescentes et jeunes adultes…

Mais Jasper était bien trop timide pour s'épanouir dans ce milieu et ses participations restèrent

anecdotiques.

Alice continua ses études malgré son travail de plus en plus prenant et elle devint styliste.

Les années passèrent, sans qu'Alice ne grandisse beaucoup. Elle demeurait une jeune femme menue mais très belle et plus féminine qu'avant.

Malgré son métier, elle et Jasper souhaitèrent devenir parent tôt et Alice n'avait que 22 ans lorsqu'elle mit leurs fils Andrew au monde.

Le bébé, un harmonieux mélange de ses parents, était châtain avec de grands yeux bleus/verts.

Il était grand et bien charpenté comme son père.

Il n'avait que 6 mois quand Alice posa avec lui pour une publicité de vêtements coordonnées maman/bébé.

L'affiche, la montrant seulement vêtue d'un gilet lui arrivant en haut des cuisses et artistiquement déboutonné, tandis que le petit Andrew, calé sur sa hanche, portait lui un simple jean, fut imprimée grandeur nature par un Jasper débordant de fierté et installée dans la chambre de Jasper et Alice, mais un exemplaire le fut aussi dans le salon d'Esmée et Carlisle.

Ce dernier, chaque fois qu'il la regardait ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la fillette pâle, maigre et malade qu'il avait découvert dans un appartement misérable tant d'années plus tôt.

Et le fait qu'elle soit devenue ce qu'il voyait sur la photo : une jeune femme magnifique, en pleine santé, mère d'un superbe bébé et mariée à l'amour de sa vie le remplissait de gratitude et de fierté.


End file.
